


laughing 'til our ribs get tough (but that will never be enough)

by daegushobi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bottom Kim Mingyu, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Jeon Wonwoo, and the gays, friends to lovers i guess??, meanie smut starring: inexperience!, porn WITH plot for a change, this is kind of an ode to youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegushobi/pseuds/daegushobi
Summary: you're the only friend i needsharing beds like little kidsand laughing 'til our ribs get toughbut that will never be enough





	laughing 'til our ribs get tough (but that will never be enough)

**Author's Note:**

> i heard ribs by lorde for the first time the other day and wanted to cry
> 
> so instead i decided to write a seventeen fic based on it
> 
> enjoy
> 
> (this was supposed to be like,, 5k maximum. hmm. so just a warning: this is Really Shitty. i'm not very proud of it. but i'm posting it anyways cause fuck me.)

wonwoo's room was a clusterfuck of clothes, empty soda bottles, and wires that ran every which-way, connecting game consoles and several different fans that whirred endlessly, set up as an attempt to keep the late-july heat at bay.

the set-up only half worked, as evidenced by the two teenage boys that sat on the large beanbag chair in the corner in only tank tops and shorts, both of them periodically dropping their controllers to fan at their faces with sweaty hands.

it was a typical friday afternoon for the two boys.

"_fuck!_" mingyu swore loudly, tossing his controller to the ground as wonwoo gave him a shit-eating grin.

the tv in front of them read in large letters: K.O., in front of mingyu's character, who lay defeated on the ground (and without a head).

"it's too hot in here," mingyu whined, "i can't concentrate on little things like combo moves!"

"so you decided to button-mash and hope for the best?" wonwoo teased back, exiting to the main menu. "and plus, it's not _my_ fault that the air-con broke, the thing's a piece of shit anyways."

"i _told_ you we should've stayed over at my house, won."

"yeah, but whose parents are going out of town for the weekend? not yours, if i remember right."

mingyu rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, the perspiration on his forehead keeping his locks out of his eyes.

"at least i wouldn't be dying of heatstroke," he muttered under his breath, and wonwoo sniffed disdainfully.

"mingyu, that's just a minor catch. we'll have the whole house to ourselves this weekend, _adult free_. so what if we suffer the possibility of heatstroke?"

wonwoo's best friend paused for a moment, then replied, "won, you're technically an adult now too."

"oh _shit_, you're right," wonwoo swore, "fuck, i forgot about that."

the truth was, wonwoo most definitely had not forgotten that he was now nineteen.

his age only served as a reminder of how soon he'd be moving away from south korea to study in the united states. he'd be moving away from his family, away from his hometown, away from everything he had known his entire life.

and away from mingyu.

that was the part he couldn't bear the most.

as if sensing wonwoo's shift in thoughts, mingyu reached out and set his hand on wonwoo's shoulder.

"hey, won, it's still summer! we don't have to think about that right now, okay? we still have time to do whatever we want this weekend."

"whatever we want..." wonwoo gave mingyu a small smile, "just like old times?"

mingyu grinned wider.

"just like old times."

that meant staying up until nearly three in the morning, eating instant noodles and takeout for every meal, and playing video games until their eyes hurt.

it had become a sort of ritual for the two of them, ever since they met in 7th grade. they'd shared almost every single day of their lives together since middle school.

but their last year of high school had put enormous stress on the both of them, giving them less and less time to see each other outside of school.

for wonwoo, it was his studies. scholarships and awards and everything he needed to secure a solid future.

for mingyu, it was soccer. he had planned to pursue the sport in university as well, but that required time and energy. more than he had to spare.

but for the both of them, this summer had been the first time in a while that they could really catch up and spend as much time together as they used to.

wonwoo was trying to enjoy every minute they had together, but the knowledge that this summer could very well be the last time wonwoo sees mingyu in months is ever-present in the back of his mind.

mingyu stirs beside wonwoo, sliding from the beanbag chair to turn the tv off.

"c'mon, lets get something from the kitchen."

mingyu turns back to wonwoo and grabs wonwoo's hands to pull him up, "wonwoo, come_ on_, i'm starving."

wonwoo lets himself be tugged to his feet, his hands pale and slender in mingyu's palms.

he doesn't think about it too hard when their fingers linger a few seconds longer before mingyu drops his hands and jabs a finger at the floor to the kitchen below them.

"now it's food time, jeon."

they have a lunch of sorts, if it can even be considered lunch at half past four in the evening.

the lunch itself is made up of two bowls of microwave noodles and sodas, so wonwoo figures it counts for something.

both mingyu and wonwoo spend a significant amount of time standing in front of the open fridge and freezer, uncaring of the beeping that comes with keeping the doors open for too long, and instead embracing the chill over their damp clothes.

mingyu catches sight of a six pack of beers in the door of the fridge and gives wonwoo a look.

"mingyu-"

"c'mon, wonwoo! your parents are out of town for the _entire_ weekend. what else are we supposed to do?"

wonwoo bit his lip, resting his forehead against the freezer door.

_it's your last summer with him_, he reminded himself, _don't regret it_.

that could mean several different things at this point, but when wonwoo looked back up and saw mingyu's imploring eyes, it only meant one.

"as long as we get to take them to the creek."

mingyu let out a noise of triumph and tugged wonwoo into a hug by the back of his neck, "sounds like a plan, jeon."

it was nearly six by the time they actually left wonwoo's house, cutting through wonwoo's backyard and into the field behind it. 

the woods were visible from wonwoo's bedroom window - just a short trek across the grassy field that stretched behind the neighborhood.

wonwoo hadn't had the gall to pass through the treeline until the first summer that mingyu had stayed over at his house, the younger pulling him into the trees with shouts of glee, the feeling of adventure ripe in the air.

now, mingyu still held the lead as the crossed under the shadows of the trees, taking a path they had barely been visible when they first discovered it, but was now well-worn with use, trampled by the footsteps of young boys without a care in the world. 

mingyu held the six-pack of beers in one hand, turning his head back to grin at wonwoo. shadows of leaves passed over his face, honey skin illuminated by the golden hue of the sun as it hung low over the horizon.

cicadas whirred all around them, the sound somehow still less deafening than the feeling of wonwoo's heart beating too-heavy in his chest.

_it's my last summer with him_.

wonwoo tried yet again to shake that thought from his head. he didn't want to spend his last days with mingyu moping about how they were... well, his last days with mingyu.

instead, he pushed the bridge of his glasses back up his nose and steeled his nerves, picking up the pace so he was now walking side-by-side with mingyu.

mingyu grinned, nudging wonwoo with his shoulder.

they walked in tandem, stepping over rocks and branches in the path; wonwoo offered to carry some of the beers, partly so he could press the cool glass to his sweaty forehead.

around ten minutes into the trees, the sound of running water could finally be heard over the cicadas.

at the sound of the creek, mingyu began to perk up, starting into a jog.

wonwoo huffed and followed his best friend along the narrowing path, the creek nearly in view.

when they finally came upon the creek, mingyu immediately set down the beers he was holding and dashed towards the shallows of the creek.

he tripped slightly, attempting to slip his shoes and socks off as he ran for the cool water. somewhere along the way he pulled his shirt off too, so that when he stumbled into the creek he wore only his gym shorts.

sunlight filtered through the trees that bowed over the water, catching the splashes of water like drops of liquid gold.

wonwoo allowed himself to watch the beauty of the scene while he toed his shoes off at the shore of the creek, setting them down together and laying his socks on top.

as he was bent over, placing the beers next to his shoes, he was startled by a spray of cool water.

"mingyu!" he shrieked, nearly dropping the beers in the water.

standing knee deep in the creek, mingyu cackled, "come on in, won! the water's nice!"

"gyu, my shirt is all wet now!" wonwoo called back with a pout.

"you don't need it!" mingyu smiled wickedly, flicking more water back at wonwoo.

wonwoo scoffed, rolling his eyes at the audacity of his best friend.

"oh, it's _so_ on now."

wonwoo made sure all of his belongings were a safe distance from the water (including his neatly folded shirt with his glasses sitting on top) before he made a mad dash into the creek, running after mingyu, who shouted and tried to get away before wonwoo reached him.

it was a fruitless attempt; wonwoo grabbed mingyu by the shoulders but his momentum carried them both too far, they tipped over and-

-_splash!_

they both emerged from the creek, gasping and spitting water out, sitting flat on their asses in the chilly water.

the two took one glance at eachother before bursting out laughing and splashing each other with more water.

"hold on," mingyu paused, struggling to get to his feet, "i'm gonna go grab the beers."

before wonwoo could say anything, he found himself at eye-level with mingyu's thighs, his gym shorts riding high on his best friend's legs.

he hoped that the pink dust on his cheeks could be chalked up to the lingering heat of the day, but mingyu knew him far too well.

"maybe if you played soccer, you would have thighs like these, huh wonwoo?"

okay. so mingyu clearly caught him staring. that's fine.

"shut up and help me up here."

mingyu snickered, but pulled wonwoo to his feet easily. 

the two boys ambled back to the shore, snatching up two of the beer bottles they brought and making their way back to a rock in the middle of the creek to sit on.

they sat with their knees pulled up to their chests, the rock a little too small to comfortably fit two lanky teenage boys.

mingyu hummed as he took a long drink from his bottle.

as he tilted his head back, wonwoo watched a drop of water as it fell from his slightly shaggy hair to his protruding shoulder blades. his eyes traced its path all the way down mingyu's spine until it disappeared under the waistband of his shorts.

wonwoo quickly averted his gaze, busying himself with taking another drink of his beer.

something shifted in the pit of his stomach. 

it wasn't like he had never seen mingyu shirtless before. frankly, he'd seen mingyu butt-naked on several different occasions, so this should've been nothing.

but something felt different this time.

wonwoo wasn't oblivious. he knew that mingyu was stupidly attractive. so did most of the girls (plus a handful of guys) at their high school.

but mingyu also happened to be his _best fucking friend_.

he could never do anything that would jeopardize their friendship. 

so what if he had lived with this feeling in the pit of his stomach since their first year of high school?

that fluttering whenever the sunlight caught his beautiful dark eyes, his averted gaze whenever they changed into their pajamas in the same room, the uncomfortable moment in the morning after a sleepover when wonwoo woke up next to the very boy that had been in his dreams, racing to take a cold shower before he woke up and saw-

the fact of it was that wonwoo's best friend was tragically attractive, and wonwoo was tragically conflicted about his feelings, and fate was so tragically cruel to have put an expiration date on their friendship - a date that just so happened to be in roughly two weeks.

wonwoo must have sighed out loud, because mingyu shifted until he could look wonwoo in the eye, tapping the base of his beer bottle against wonwoo's knee.

"hey, jeon, what's up? you're getting mopey again."

"i know, i know," wonwoo mumbled, "i'm sorry, i didn't mean to make it all moody."

mingyu wrapped an arm around wonwoo's shoulders, pulling him into a half-hug.

"hey, don't apologize, okay? i know how you're feeling."

wonwoo spared a glance up, though at the angle the most he could see was mingyu's eyelashes.

"you do?"

mingyu nodded, fingers curling around wonwoo's shoulder.

"yeah. it's... not really easy for me either, you know? knowing that you'll be so far away."

there was a heavy pause.

"it's... scary. really scary."

mingyu wasn't looking at him, but wonwoo felt his hand squeeze a little tighter.

"me too," wonwoo replied, leaning his head against mingyu's shoulder. in response, mingyu rested his head against wonwoo's sighing into the movement. "i hate thinking about it, especially when we're together. but when we're together it seems to be the only thing i can think about."

wonwoo felt mingyu tilt his head slightly.

"yeah?"

"yeah. it's like, i'm trying to keep myself in the moment, trying to make the most of this summer before its completely gone, but every time it gets quiet i'm reminded that in a couple of weeks i'm gonna be like ten time zones away from you, and we'll both be in university, and i don't understand why i can't just stop worrying about it and just focus on _you_ and-"

"wonwoo-"

"-i just feel so fucking stupid for not being able to-"

"wonwoo, i-"

"-stop thinking about the fact that-"

"_wonwoo_!"

mingyu set down his beer bottle and grabbed both of wonwoo's hands in his, "i'm sorry. i didn't mean to shout."

wonwoo squeezed his eyes shut and willed the tears forming in his eyes to go away.

when he opened them, mingyu was watching his eyes earnestly.

"wonwoo, please don't feel stupid for not being able to stop thinking about the inevitable. it's a fair amount of emotional stress to be under, for anybody in our situation," mingyu said quietly, "please don't call yourself that."

"i'm sorry," wonwoo's head dropped a little bit, "it's just... how you you... you know?"

wonwoo made a vague hand gesture that clarified absolutely nothing.

"how do i... what?" mingyu asked kindly, and wonwoo made a frustrated sound.

"how do you just... act like everything's okay? i'm leaving in a couple of weeks and you're just as bright and annoying and funny as you always are and always have been and i'm... i don't know, just _not_ that."

mingyu huffs a quick exhale through his nose; the shadow of a laugh.

"wonwoo, it's easy," mingyu says, and wonwoo raises an eyebrow, "i just pretend!"

"you just... pretend?" wonwoo asks, perplexed.

"yeah! i just pretend that after this weekend we'll have the next one, and the one after that, and even the one after that. i pretend that we'll have next summer too, and it'll be the same as this one, and we'll have all the time in the world for me to beat you on mortal kombat, for you to finally agree to play soccer with me, for all of that and everything after it."

mingyu smiles, and lets out a soft sigh.

"and even if i know that we don't have that, if i don't even know if we'll have two weekends from now, i pretend. because it's all i can do."

a breeze cut across the creek, raising goosebumps on their water-speckled bodies.

wonwoo sniffed, and mingyu pulled him into a tight hug.

"i'm so sorry that it has to be this way wonwoo," mingyu whispers into the crook of wonwoo's neck, "but we just have to pretend for a little while longer, okay?"

wonwoo sniffed again and nodded. he felt tears that he couldn't keep in trailing down his cheeks and he knows that mingyu can feel it when they drip onto his shoulder cause he holds wonwoo just a little tighter than before.

"can you pretend for just a little while? for me?"

_for him._

wonwoo nodded again, burying his face in mingyu's bare shoulder.

"i can do that," he whispered, and the two pulled apart.

mingyu reached forward and wiped some of wonwoo's tears with the backs of his fingers.

"just a little while," he promised.

"just a little while," wonwoo agreed.

the two boys agreed on it like a pact, sealing the deal by both downing the rest of their beers in one go.

wonwoo grimaced, the bitter taste a little unpleasant, but he was nothing if not dedicated to their promise.

he would pretend. for mingyu, he could pretend.

they spent the better part of two hours lazing around the creek, splashing, floating, finishing their beers (wonwoo only made it halfway through his third before he offered it up to mingyu).

they had another water fight that ended in all of their things getting soaked, so they hung up their shirts on the branches of a willow tree and told each other that they needed to wait for them to dry before they could go back to wonwoo's house.

neither of them acknowledged that it was a mere excuse to stay out longer, to listen to the cicadas and the running water with their legs dangling from tree branches and their ankles knocking together as they swung their feet.

heads faintly buzzing and the sun barely peeking over the hills, their conversation somehow steered over to topics more suited for game like truth or dare.

"what's the furthest you've ever gone with somebody?" mingyu asked, and wonwoo nearly choked on his spit.

"mingyu, you already know that!" he chastised, bumping his shoulder into his best friend's, "besides, it's embarassing anyways."

mingyu raised his hands in apology, "sorry, sorry! i just wanted to check in, y'know, see if the answer has changed."

embarrassing was an understatement. it had been at one of mingyu's soccer games, during their third year of high school.

wonwoo had bumped into someone from the other school while he was looking for the bathroom, and somehow ended up in an empty classroom with them, pressed up against the wall with more than a few buttons of his uniform undone.

when he had finally made it back to the stands, mingyu took one look at him and knew that he had just gotten back from something less family friendly than a soccer match.

and then mingyu had demanded a name.

wonwoo had told him that it was some girl named dahee, and that he'd probably never see her again.

in reality, it had been a boy named daewon, and if the number in his pocket had been anything to go by, he would be seeing more of him.

it had been a welcome distraction from his ever-present feelings for mingyu, but the two hadn't lasted long.

daewon had been understanding, at least. wonwoo hoped he was doing well now.

but something about mingyu's response rubbed him the wrong way.

"has... your answer changed?" he asked hesitantly. 

mingyu bit his lip, and wonwoo could see the tips of his ears turn a little red.

he gasped, "_no_ way! it totally has!"

mingyu gave a sheepish grin, "i... may or may not... be a virgin anymore?" he ended it like a question but wonwoo heard it loud and clear.

"holy _shit_-" he said breathlessly, "mingyu you have to tell me who! was it somin? she was pretty into you for a while, right?"

frankly, wonwoo probably knows every single girl who has ever had a crush on mingyu, because they had always come up to him with notes and gifts to pass on to his friend for them. plushies, snacks, even a pair of matching earrings once. it was kind of weird.

mingyu shakes his head, "no, not somin."

"then... eunwoo? she was always sweet."

another wrong answer.

mingyu let wonwoo guess a few more times before he said, "actually... do you remember... minghao?"

wonwoo wracked his brain for the name for a few moments before he said, "... the chinese exchange student? who joined the soccer team last semester?"

mingyu nodded bashfully. 

"yeah. it was... him."

"oh."

_oh._

wonwoo felt every fiber of reality he ever knew coming undone.

mingyu has had sex and it was with a guy.

that was something very new.

mingyu has been with a guy. which means he's...

"does that mean you're...?" wonwoo didn't want to finished the sentence for fear of coming across in a way he didn't want to.

"uh... i'm... bisexual. actually." mingyu clarified for him shyly.

he looked quite afraid, and wonwoo knew exactly why.

"oh! that's cool! really cool!" wonwoo reassured quickly, and he noticed the way that mingyu's shoulders visibly relaxed.

wonwoo paused slightly before adding, "uh- me... me too. n-not bisexual i mean! but like... gay."

"gay?" mingyu asked, his worried expression quickly replaced with interest.

"yeah, uh, gay."

_and while we're telling all of the truths here-_

"and, um, do you remember that soccer match? the one where-"

"-where you disappeared at halftime and came back with your buttons done up wrong and some hickeys? that one?"

wonwoo shifted awkwardly, "yeah- uh, that one."

"what about it?"

mingyu's expression was far too playful for wonwoo's liking.

"her name wasn't dahee," wonwoo confessed quickly, "it-uh... _his_ name was daewon."

"oh?" mingyu had a lilt to his voice, "song daewon? from the high school across town?"

"oh, you know him?" wonwoo hoped his voice didn't sound as panicked as he felt.

mingyu snickered, "yeah, i know his boyfriend."

"ah," wonwoo bit his lip, "i see."

well.

that was a conversation wonwoo never expected to have.

they both fell into silence, the surrounding trees shadowed in the warm evening haze. the night seemed to hum with energy, pulsing in the shrinking space between wonwoo and mingyu.

"was that the last time you kissed someone?" mingyu suddenly asked, "with daewon?"

wonwoo wanted to whine again. mingyu was _still_ focused on that?

he stared down at his feet so he wouldn't have to look at mingyu when he nodded, embarrassed.

"yeah," he said shortly, "kind of sad, huh?"

mingyu set a reassuring hand on wonwoo's bare leg, but the gesture felt like more when wonwoo's heart was pounding in his chest.

"it's not sad at all, won," mingyu said quietly, "try not to think about it too much, okay? that's actually pretty normal for a lot of people."

wonwoo bit back his response, which could've ended up like something along the lines of _says the boy who lost his virginity to a foreign exchange student a few months ago_.

he also tried to avoid staring at the way mingyu's sun-kissed hand contrasted with the pale skin of his thigh, ignoring that same fluttering feeling in the pit on his stomach.

wonwoo supposed there were a lot of things he was trying to ignore.

"well what about you?" he finally raised his head and looked mingyu in the eyes, "was minghao the last time you've been with someone?"

mingyu nodded, pursing his lips, "yeah. been a while for me too."

"why?" wonwoo couldn't stop the question before it rolled off his tongue. he almost clapped a hand over his mouth, but mingyu only laughed.

although his smile wasn't wide, that expression still took wonwoo's breath away.

"i just had a lot to think about, i guess?"

mingyu's hand still hadn't left wonwoo's thigh. wonwoo was pretty sure it had started lower than where it was right now. maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him.

"like what?"

mingyu hummed, smirk faint on his lips.

"school stuff. soccer. things."

"things?"

okay, mingyu's hand was _definitely_ not where it had started.

"yeah, things."

wonwoo wasn't drunk. but he still chose to blame his uneven breath on the alcohol he'd had earlier, and not the way that mingyu shifted so he faced wonwoo a little more squarely. 

"things like what?"

"things like you."

the energy in the air multiplied in charge. wonwoo sucked in a breath as mingyu's hand slid up to wonwoo's waist. his gaze darted from mingyu's lips to his dark eyes and back down.

"me?" wonwoo shuddered at the feeling of mingyu's hand pressing steadily against the shape of his thin waist.

mingyu didn't answer. he leaned in slightly, his breath ghosting slightly over wonwoo's parted lips.

wonwoo pressed his eyes shut, giving a shaky exhale. mingyu's other hand cupped at wonwoo's jaw, thumb brushing over his cheek softly.

"can i kiss you?" mingyu asked, hushed.

_please_, wonwoo tried to whisper back, but his voice was weak - too quiet to hear.

he settled for nodding, and mingyu shifted forward the rest of the way, pressing his lips to wonwoo's quickly.

wonwoo sat there for a moment, completely losing the ability to function when all he could think about was _mingyu is kissing me mingyu is kissing me mingyu is-_

_-fuck._

he pressed back eagerly, his hands settling on mingyu's hips to anchor himself somewhere, fingers pressing into the place where his waistband met bare skin.

mingyu hummed against wonwoo's lips in response, tilting his head to deepen their kiss, but wonwoo's glasses were becoming an obstacle.

they pulled apart momentarily, and mingyu's hands left wonwoo's bare skin to reach up and slide his glasses off, folding them quickly and tucking them into his pocket before pressing back against wonwoo, breath hot against his lips.

wonwoo swiped his tongue across mingyu's lip, and the younger easily let him in, tasting of that insufferable lip balm he always used that tasted like strawberry even though the package said cherry.

mingyu's hand settled back on his leg, high on his thigh, nails biting into wonwoo's pale skin.

wonwoo's breath shallowed, and a whine forced itself out of his throat. mingyu kissed it off his lips, a breathy laugh sounding from his lips that only made wonwoo kiss him harder.

after a moment, wonwoo pulled back, resting his forehead against mingyu's, catching his breath.

"_fuck_," he swore, breathing heavily; there wasn't much more he could say.

mingyu laughed again, kissing the corner of wonwoo's lips before finally drawing back.

"we... we should probably get back," wonwoo suggested, "it's... getting dark."

it wasn't a lie, the sun had sank low enough behind the hills for it to be called nighttime. it was probably around nine-thirty. 

mingyu nodded in agreement, shifting away from wonwoo until he could hop down from the tree branch they sat on. once he was on solid ground, he reached out his hands and helped wonwoo down.

he stumbled a little upon landing, and mingyu steadied him by the hips.

"thanks," wonwoo said quickly, head bowed so he wouldn't have to look mingyu in the eyes.

mingyu, however, tilted his head back up, and grinned. without another word, he slid wonwoo's glasses from his pocket and carefully placed them back on the bridge of his nose.

wonwoo blinked.

"cute," mingyu remarked, running his thumb across wonwoo's bottom lip before turning to collect their shirts and shoes. "now c'mon, we gotta get back before we can't see anymore."

wonwoo followed mingyu quietly back through the woods, carrying their empty beer bottles in one hand and trying to wrap his head around what the fuck had just happened.

he watched mingyu's back as they walked, lips still burning with the feeling of mingyu's mouth.

his head spun; what did this even _mean_?

was mingyu just tipsy? did he just want to try it once? did he like wonwoo as more than a friend - did he feel the same way wonwoo had been feeling for the last four years of his life?

more questions kept popping up in his mind just moments after he asked himself the others.

they barely had two weeks left with each other. what the fuck was mingyu thinking?

_better late than never_, wonwoo thought, albeit bitterly. _but t__here's not enough time_.

though wonwoo knew what the truth really was.

_no amount of time in the world would ever be enough for wonwoo and mingyu_.

"whoa!" wonwoo let out a shout as his foot caught on a gnarled root on the path, and he tumbled forward into mingyu.

sturdy hands caught wonwoo around the biceps, steadying him on his feet.

"easy there, woo," mingyu laughed, "are you already drunk off of two beers?"

"two and a _half_," wonwoo replied as he regained his footing, "and _no_, i'm not drunk."

"that's good," mingyu slid a hand down his arm and linked their fingers together. "cause i was kind of hoping to play a little more tonight."

wonwoo blinked, staring at mingyu under the dusk light.

"what?" he squeaked. blood seemed to rush to more than one place in his body.

mingyu made an incredulous face.

"_video games_, won? what we've been doing all day?"

relief and disappointment simultaneously clashed in wonwoo's brain.

"ah- right! yes. video games."

_what kind of game was mingyu playing at?_

wonwoo must have been turning pink, because the younger furrowed his brows in concern.

"are you alright, won?" mingyu brushed wonwoo's bangs back and felt forehead, "you don't feel overheated. hmm."

without waiting for an answer, mingyu turned around and set off towards the house again, tugging wonwoo by the hand behind him.

wonwoo stumbled after him, trying to keep up with his best friend's pace while his thoughts were left even more scrambled than before.

as soon as they got back inside, wonwoo made a beeline for the bathroom, nearly slamming the door behind him and locking it.

in the mirror, he looked like a mess.

his hair, merely damp now, fell over his eyes with a slight curl. his cheeks were blushy and his lips were pinker than usual - no doubt a result of what happened back in the woods.

not to mention that he was just a little bit hard in his gym shorts.

wonwoo buried his face in his hands and groaned. _why was this happening to him?_

as if things weren't complicated enough already! what was mingyu thinking?

asking him to pretend they were able to keep being friends and then making out with him not a few hours later?

wonwoo absently ran his finger over his bottom lip, remembering the way mingyu tasted.

he had to admit, he wouldn't mind doing it again.

and again. and again.

and maybe for the rest of his life.

but they didn't have the rest of his life.

wonwoo shook his head quickly, leaning over the sink.

he would just talk to mingyu about it later. he would talk to him and clarify just what the _fuck_ mingyu meant by kissing him, and then things would be all better. 

that was a good plan. 

_it's the best plan i have_, wonwoo reassured himself.

before he left the bathroom, he ran some cold water and splashed his face with it, hoping to cool himself down before he even entered the same room as mingyu again.

he gave himself one last glance-over in the mirror and determined that he looked fine enough to leave.

wonwoo opened the door and startled when he nearly ran right into mingyu.

the younger raised an eyebrow, hand still held up to knock on the door.

"that was... fast."

wonwoo pressed a hand over his pounding heart, trying to calm himself.

"uh, yeah? i was just peeing."

"hmm."

there was a significant pause.

"well," mingyu started, "i've, uh, got the game pulled up already, so."

"mhm!" wonwoo nodded quickly and flipped the light off, gesturing for mingyu to lead the way.

they both settled in front of the tv with controllers in hand, mingyu in the beanbag chair and wonwoo cross-legged in front of it.

despite the cooling evening air outside, wonwoo's room was still saturated with warmth from the day's heat. there was no breeze outside to cool them down, and none of the fans were running anymore.

after only three rounds in mortal kombat, mingyu paused the game and pushed at wonwoo's shoulder with his knee.

"wonwoo," he whined, "it's _still_ too hot in here."

"and i _still_ don't know what you expect me to do about it," wonwoo retorted, leaning back into mingyu's legs and looking up at his friend.

mingyu leaned down over wonwoo's frame, making a pouty face, and wonwoo was suddenly struck by how close mingyu's lips were to his.

"can we at least do something else?" mingyu pouted, "i can't focus on video games when i'm _dying_."

ignoring mingyu's dramatics again, wonwoo sighed.

"what _else_ is there to do?"

mingyu let his hands rest on wonwoo's shoulders, slender fingers playing over the dips in his collarbones left bare by his tank top. 

his head fell back against the beanbag chair; wonwoo relished in the feeling of goosebumps prickling up each place mingyu's fingers touched.

mingyu's fingernails traced lines up wonwoo's neck, the barest brush on skin on skin.

wonwoo set his controller down and pushed his thighs together, hands folded in his lap, because whatever game mingyu was playing was doing absolutely nothing to help the situation in his shorts.

"mingyu..." he said lowly, eyelashes fluttering as mingyu's hands coaxed his eyelids shut, "_what else is there? _"

"i think you know," the taller whispered back, lips skimming the shell of wonwoo's ear.

wonwoo swallowed heavily, chest rising and falling slowly.

everything single word mingyu whispered, every little touch, sent little shockwaves through wonwoo's veins, all of it pooling low in his stomach. he shifted slightly, hands still covering his shorts.

"i don't..." wonwoo's voice was hoarse; he cleared his throat, tried again: "i don't think that will help with the heat situation."

mingyu's laugh came out breathy and cool against wonwoo's damp forehead.

"maybe so," he spoke playfully. as he talked, his fingers came up to swipe across wonwoo's bottom lip. wonwoo unconsciously slipped his tongue through his teeth, the pad of mingyu's finger pressing against it.

"but i have a feeling it would be a hell of a lot more fun than video games." 

that was it.

wonwoo's resolve finally snapped.

he sat up quickly, ignoring mingyu's bemused expression as he pushed the taller back into the beanbag chair and slid his legs over mingyu's thighs.

"you're driving me _crazy_," wonwoo muttered before pressing their lips together, hands on either side of mingyu's neck.

mingyu responded with equal vigor, holding wonwoo around the waist - pulling him impossibly closer.

"you're one to talk," mingyu gave a hushed whisper against wonwoo's mouth, the words lost somewhere between their lips.

wonwoo didn't even want to _think_ about the connotations of that.

thankfully, mingyu's fingers in his hair and teeth on his neck effectively cleared his mind of all thoughts except _mingyu mingyu mingyu-_

and mingyu was standing up suddenly, still keeping wonwoo close with a hand on his cheek and fingers pressing into his hip, kissing him breathless while mingyu moved them backwards, step by step, until his knees hit the back of wonwoo's bed.

wonwoo stood between mingyu's legs, their hands loosely connected until mingyu reached up and pulled his own shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere to be forgotten.

the taller moved up the mattress, laying against wonwoo's pillows while watching the older with hooded eyes.

"come here," he beckoned wonwoo towards him, "come touch."

wonwoo wasn't sure if he had actually blacked out for a second, because one moment he was standing at the foot of his bed, and the next he was laying between mingyu's thighs, chests pressed together as he took mingyu's bottom lip between his teeth.

on any other occasion, wonwoo would have been deathly embarrassed of how hard he was in his shorts at the moment.

but since he could feel mingyu, just as hard, pressing against his stomach, it felt alright to him. at least he and mingyu were on the same boat.

or were they?

wonwoo paused, hiding his face in mingyu's neck and catching his breath.

he still didn't know where mingyu was planning on going with this. he didn't explain himself after they kissed by the creek.

wonwoo didn't want this to happen without an explanation either.

did mingyu want anything romantic? did he want to try boyfriends for all of a week and a half before wonwoo was moving halfway around the world? did he want to try a long distance relationship?

or was it the complete opposite, just sex and nothing more? no feelings attached?

wonwoo's mind was a whirlwind.

mingyu started kissing down the side of his neck, sucking a mark into the skin of his pulse point, and wonwoo let out an involuntary moan, hips bucking against mingyu's.

"_fuck_," he sighed out, the feeling of mingyu's lips on his neck just a little bit too much to bear.

_he needed to ask him. he needed to clarify._

"mingyu..." wonwoo's voice was straining, breath hot. 

mingyu pulled back slightly, noticing a shift in wonwoo's tone.

"won? are you okay?" he backed away from wonwoo's frame, eyebrows knitted in concern, "we can stop if you want to."

wonwoo quickly shook his head, "no, no, it's not that. this is..." he wasn't sure how to finish.

amazing? hot? confusing? _all of the above?_

mingyu watched him carefully, lips pursed.

"it's just..." wonwoo struggled to find the right words, "is this... this doesn't change anything, right?"

mingyu's eyes softened, but when he didn't respond, wonwoo continued, "this... _can't_ change anything."

meaning: _this can't turn into anything, because it would leave me even more hollow when i have to leave_.

mingyu ran his fingers through wonwoo's hair, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, quiet. wonwoo leaned into the touch.

_scratch hollow_, he thought, _this can't turn into anything because it would shatter my heart and leave me completely devastated_.

"oh, won," mingyu sighed, "this doesn't have to change anything at all. let's just make the most of the time we have left, yeah?"

_the time we have left..._

that was a depressing amount of time to think about.

but wonwoo was nothing if not dedicated to making the most of things.

he nodded in agreement.

"okay."

"okay?" mingyu asked, and wonwoo kissed the question off of his lips.

"mhm."

mingyu's hands then reached down, tugging at the bottom of wonwoo's tank top. wonwoo willingly sat back on his legs and raised his arms up, letting mingyu remove the clothing.

mingyu tossed said clothing down at the foot of the bed, leaning back against wonwoo's pillows.

"still okay?"

his face was flushed pink, eyelids hooded and hair messy.

wonwoo swallowed heavily nodded, half-wondering if this was all some sort of fever dream.

"y-yeah."

mingyu grinned shyly, and pulled wonwoo down by the neck, kissing him breathless, tasting his lips.

wonwoo couldn't settle on where to put his hands, addicted to feeling mingyu's hips, yet his fingers trailed up to his jaw, but not before feeling the dips of his collarbones or brushing over his pert nipples.

mingyu laughed into their kiss again, his smile making it hard to focus.

"poor baby doesn't know where to put his hands, huh?"

wonwoo blushed at the pet name, trying to ignore the way it started up butterflies in his stomach.

"i- sorry, i just- i've never really done this before, so-"

mingyu cut off his stuttered sentence by pressing his index finger to wonwoo's lips.

"don't apologize, won," he ordered, "it's okay to be nervous."

wonwoo nodded shakily.

the boy underneath him began to move with care, sliding back and sitting up, slowly helping wonwoo roll onto his back so mingyu could sit up against his thighs.

"feel better?"

wonwoo appreciated the sturdy feeling of mingyu's body weight on top of him, secure and safe.

"yeah, it does."

"oh good," mingyu pushed his hair back before leaning down and pressing careful kisses from his lips down to his chest.

but he didn't stop there.

he shifted lower and lower down wonwoo's legs until mingyu's lips had passed his navel. his fingers tapped at the waist of wonwoo's shorts.

"okay?" he asked again.

"you don't have to keep asking me, mingyu," wonwoo told him, still blushing as he stared down at the boy.

"but i want to," mingyu sighed, playing with the hem of the shorts a little before finally drawing them down, "i like hearing that you like it."

"christ," wonwoo swore when mingyu pulled his shorts all the way down, fingernails brushing his ankles as the clothing came off.

"hmm, don't think he's listening," mingyu jokes, running his hands up wonwoo's thighs.

wonwoo almost told mingyu to shut up, but before he could even open his mouth, mingyu reached down and pulls his own shorts and underwear down in one swift movement.

for some reason, wonwoo immediately averted his eyes, face burning as he stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars pasted to his bedroom ceiling.

that caused mingyu to laugh, a genuine, throaty laugh, that came from the pits of his stomach.

"what's wrong, won?" he teased, crawling up between wonwoo's legs until they were nearly pressed against each other, "it's just my dick. you've seen it before."

"..._not like this_," wonwoo muttered from behind his hand, still blushing furiously.

mingyu's face came into the center of his vision, lips pulled back in his dazzling grin.

"here, does this make it better?" he offered, slotting their legs together, thighs between thighs, and wonwoo bit his lip so suddenly it stung. 

"god- fuck-" was all wonwoo could really muster, as mingyu had started rolling his hips against the older boy's.

wonwoo struggled to remember the last time he felt this good. he guessed mingyu had become some kind of sex expert after only having it once; a miracle, really.

"hah- fuck, mingyu, please," he whined, hands holding sturdy over mingyu's bare hips as he tilted his head back into his pillows. 

"feel good?"

"_yes_."

mingyu kissed the word from his lips, still grinding against him, breathing hotly against his mouth.

"you're so fun to rile up," he laughed, and wonwoo almost pouted, but he was too busy focusing on trying not to come too early just because mingyu knew exactly how to twist his gut.

"you're a _menace_," wonwoo bit back, tangling his fingers in mingyu's hair and pulling him down into a kiss.

"maybe so," mingyu mumbled against his lips, "but you're the one who's been driving me crazy, so i guess we're even."

the idea that wonwoo could even have that effect on somebody made him far too happy with himself.

"now c'mon," mingyu continued, dragging himself away from wonwoo's mouth, "i'd like a little more dick in my ass right now."

wonwoo slapped at his shoulder, face burning red, "jesus, you're so vulgar."

"i'm just being _blunt_." 

mingyu sat back on his heels for a moment, and wonwoo directed his gaze anywhere he could besides mingyu's very, very bare crotch.

"won, do you have any condoms?"

it was a valid question, seeing as wonwoo was very obviously a virgin, and he shook his head slightly in response.

mingyu nodded, "i thought so."

with that, he slid off the bed and padded across the room, digging through his duffel bag for something.

wonwoo sat up in interest, watching mingyu carefully.

"what... are you doing?"

mingyu stood and turned back around, holding something in each hand. of course.

"getting the stuff we need, duh."

wonwoo stared.

"you kept that in your duffel bag? did you plan this or something?"

mingyu snickered, tossing the condom and little tube of lube onto the bed.

"more like 'hoped it would happen', but kind of. i had a feeling that you liked me, but i couldn't be completely sure."

wonwoo raised his eyebrows, "so you just took a random chance?"

mingyu climbed back onto the bed, settling back in between wonwoo's thighs, resting his elbows on either side of the older's hips.

"i didn't want to regret not at least asking before you left."

at that moment, wonwoo had never felt so incredibly happy that mingyu was the person he had actively spent the last several years of his life with. even just as friends, mingyu was quite possibly the most amazing human being to ever exist.

mingyu watched him with warm eyes, resting his chin against wonwoo's thigh.

"what're you thinking?"

"i... i'm thinking that i'm really, _really_ happy that my first time is going to be with you, mingyu."

mingyu breaks out into the biggest smile wonwoo has ever seen on him, and he quickly moves up the rest of the length of wonwoo's body to plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

"i'm really happy too, wonwoo."

they stayed there for a fraction of a moment, smiling and happy, content with their closeness right then and there.

but then mingyu's hands drifted lower once more.

wonwoo's abs tensed as mingyu brushed light fingers over his bare skin, index fingers catching on the waistband of his underwear.

"can i?"

"i said you don't have to keep asking," wonwoo reminded mingyu; he still nodded anyways, since mingyu wouldn't move until he gave permission.

"and _i_ said," mingyu replied, slowly tugging wonwoo's boxers down, "that i like to ask anyways."

wonwoo didn't reply, wordlessly lifting his hips so mingyu could pull his underwear all the way down.

he was now incredibly naked, the most naked he had ever been in front of another person. but here, laid out in front of mingyu, who watched him with a look in his eyes so heated it made his own stomach flutter, wonwoo somehow felt more comfortable than he could have imagined.

"it's pretty," mingyu commented off the side of wonwoo's mouth - an attempt at a kiss, but mingyu had grabbed wonwoo's dick so suddenly the older had jerked and mingyu had missed wonwoo's lips to land on his cheek.

"that's in int-interesting adjective to use for- for my dick," wonwoo said breathlessly, mingyu's hand working him so slowly he was sure he'd lose his mind.

"hmm," mingyu merely hummed, just barely letting go of wonwoo's dick so he could find the previously-tossed condom and lube, "it's still true though."

as if to emphasize his words, mingyu wrapped his lithe fingers around wonwoo and pumped his hand a few times, until wonwoo was bucking in his grip.

"you like this? being touched like this?"

wonwoo nodded hurriedly, holding in a whine as he curled his fingers in the sheets below him.

the heat that had encompassed the room before had multiplied tenfold, and wonwoo was sure he was being driven insane by the combination of heatstroke and mingyu's touch.

"yeah?" mingyu asked again, a teasing lilt to his voice, "how much do you like it?"

the shift from mingyu's playful tone to the sultry one he used now hit wonwoo like a sucker-punch, and he whined embarrassingly loud.

"so much, mingyu, _so much!_ now please, please can i just-"

"can you what?" mingyu's hand sped up and wonwoo's back arched.

"ngh- can i fuck you? god, please mingyu, i just want to-"

mingyu kissed him quiet, drawing his hand away from wonwoo's dick so he could get them both prepped.

"okay baby, just wait a second, yeah? i promise you can fuck me."

the _baby_ made wonwoo's stomach curl, and he let out a pitiful whine at the lack of touch.

it didn't last long though, as mingyu ripped the condom open and began to roll it onto wonwoo's dick, who tried to stay as still as he could so mingyu could do what he needed. 

as soon as mingyu was done, wonwoo pulled him up with a hand on his neck and the other around his waist, kissing him feverishly.

they kissed mercilessly, leaving no time for breaths or words, simply _feeling._

mingyu kissed down wonwoo's jaw open-mouthed, his fingers quickly replacing his mouth, pads of his fingers brushing against wonwoo's pink and swollen lips before sliding past them.

wonwoo took the digits into his mouth eagerly, sucking and tasting; mingyu's skin was salty with sweat.

the both of them were sweaty and slick - the summer stopped for nobody, not even two teenage boys on the brink of heat exhaustion because they had taken years to figure out how they felt about eachother.

mingyu lowered his mouth to wonwoo's nipples, playing with the sensitive nubs until wonwoo was moaning around mingyu's fingers, hips rutting up against the younger's thigh.

"fuck- _fuck_, mingyu..." the older managed once mingyu slid his fingers from wonwoo's mouth.

mingyu didn't respond, kissing back up the column of wonwoo's neck and licking across his lips.

they moved so desperately against each other, all hot breath and sweaty limbs, shifting not quite in tandem, just short of perfect.

but wonwoo was okay with it.

fuck, he was _way_ more than okay with it.

and it clearly showed in the way he moaned whenever mingyu so much as touched him.

"god you're so... so..." wonwoo drew in a sharp breath when mingyu's teeth sank into the plush of his bottom lip, "so fucking _hot._"

"glad to know you think so," mingyu responded, exhaling shakily, "now, ah- _mhm! _"

mingyu suddenly stiffened for a second with a pleasured cry, before falling limply against wonwoo's chest, moaning against his damp skin.

wonwoo's eyes followed the line of mingyu's smooth, arched back, all the way to where he could see mingyu desperately thrusting two fingers inside himself.

"oh _fuck_..." he whispered quietly, stomach doing flips at the sight of mingyu so weak and full of ecstasy.

wonwoo ran his hands softly over mingyu's chest, fingers coming up to brush through his hair as mingyu continued to stretch himself open for wonwoo. 

he whispered sweet things against mingyu's temple, rambling on as he relished in the sound of mingyu's pleasure.

this was going to be the death of him.

"fuck,_ fuck_\- wonwoo, fuck, i'm ready, _please_," mingyu keened against wonwoo's chest, pulling his fingers out and wiping them haphazardly against the bedsheets, "please, i _need_ you."

wonwoo wasn't sure that he would be able to say no even if he wanted to.

"i got you," he responded, even though he frankly didn't know what the fuck he was doing, "i got you, mingyu."

he opened his legs a little further, and mingyu slipped his legs over wonwoo's, shifting until he was straddling the older's waist instead of laying between his thighs.

wonwoo let his hands rest comfortably on mingyu's hips, rubbing reassuring circles into the bone that jutted out as mingyu tried to guide wonwoo's dick in him, skin flushed from head to toe.

the second wonwoo slipped in, and mingyu sat further down, they groaned in unison, mingyu's high-pitched in contrast to wonwoo's breathless sounds.

his stomach tied in knots, over and over again at the feeling of mingyu so tight and hot around him.

"f-fuck," mingyu moaned, thighs quivering at the strength it took him not to just go completely boneless and sink all the way down.

"feel okay?" wonwoo asked, running his fingers up and down mingyu's sides to get him a calm down slightly.

mingyu's eyes were squeezed shut, but his lips were parted enough to let every single sound escape.

"okay?" he asked, sinking lower, "feels _f-fucking_ amazing, won."

after several painfully long seconds, mingyu sank all the way down, moaning once the backs of his thighs were flush with wonwoo's hips.

"_nghh- fuck_," wonwoo gasped, nails turning sharp against mingyu's skin, "so _tight_."

mingyu gives an experimental roll of his hips, and wonwoo feels the knot in his stomach grow tighter.

"hmm," the younger hums, running his hands up wonwoo's chest to give himself something to steady himself on, shifting his hips again, "you feel so good, wonwoo."

wonwoo tilts his head back into the pillows and focuses on trying not to come.

but with mingyu slowly gaining control over him again with ever hip roll and slight movement, wonwoo thinks that it will be much harder than he's expecting.

"_wonwoo_," mingyu leans down and practically growls in his ear, "_fuck me_."

he only gets a whine in response, wonwoo almost too caught up in the feeling of mingyu around him to even process the words he said.

but he managed to thrust his hips up at least once, and judging by the sharp moan that mingyu releases, he was doing something right.

"shit- _again_," mingyu orders, and wonwoo does; he _does,_ because he wants to make mingyu feel good, wants to hear his moans, wants to make him come.

and he gets what he wants, gets to hear those sinful sounds falling from mingyu's lips as he tightens his grip on the younger's hips and thrusts up once, twice, over and over again.

he's exhausted, and overheated, and so, _so_ close to the edge that he's wired, eyes focused on the way that mingyu's head rolls back as he cries out in pleasure.

"won- wonwoo, please, i'm so _close_," mingyu pants, bouncing in wonwoo's lap.

frankly, wonwoo isn't sure what mingyu expects him to do about that, considering he's just as close, chest heaving up and down with exertion.

"me.. me too, shit-" wonwoo feels the beginning of the knot unraveling in the pit of his stomach, the feeling running through his veins.

"i'm- fuck, i'm- wonwoo!" mingyu positively wails, back arching as he falls forward, face resting in the crook of wonwoo's neck as he twitches, spilling over wonwoo's stomach.

the feeling of mingyu clenching around him pushed his right over the edge, the knot snapping in a single second; wonwoo holds mingyu close to his chest as his orgasm floods through him, sapping all of the strength from his limbs.

they lay there for more than a few minutes in the quiet, the sound of their uneven breathing occasionally interrupted by the cicadas in the trees outside.

at last, mingyu rolls off of wonwoo, flopping languidly against the sheets with a heavy sigh.

"fuck," he said with a laugh, and wonwoo looks over at him.

"what?"

"that was just so much better than i ever imagined it would be," mingyu smiled, and wonwoo bowed his head bashfully, turning his face into his pillows.

there was a significant pause, the two boys simply laying next to each other comfortably, tiredness settling over them like a heavy blanket.

just as wonwoo's eyelids fluttered shut, mingyu jabbed him in the ribs, jerking him awake.

"mingyu, the fuck?" he asked tiredly, exhaustion evident in his voice.

"we have to clean up, stupid," mingyu said, jabbing a finger at the mess on wonwoo's stomach.

"hmm, i suppose you're right," but wonwoo could barely keep his eyes open.

mingyu smiled softly at him.

through several hazy minutes where wonwoo drifted in and out of sleep, mingyu had managed to stay awake long enough to clean them both up, before collapsing into the bed next to him.

"wonwoo?" he whispered, voice hoarse from use.

"mmm?" wonwoo made an acknowledging sound, tilting his half-closed eyes towards mingyu.

there was a pause- then, a hand softly palming his cheek.

"i don't ever want to lose you, jeon wonwoo."

wonwoo could barely even form his words, but his sentence got across anyways:

"i don't ever want to lose you either, kim mingyu."

and outside, the cicadas sang. 

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to 'pure heroine' the entire time i wrote this, and also wanted to cry because i've never had a summer where i got to hang out with my friends/girlfriend so i kind of channeled all of my emotions into this yIKES
> 
> n e ways i hope y'all enjoyed this Actual Garbage Fire of a smut shot


End file.
